Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to create integrated circuits that are present in everyday electrical and electronic devices. The fabrication process is a multiple-step sequence of photolithographic and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer composed of a semiconducting material. Silicon is an example of a typical semiconductor material used in the fabrication process, however other types of semiconductor materials can be utilized.
Unwanted contaminants and/or particles can become present during the fabrication process. A cleaning process is typically used to attempt removal of these unwanted particles.